


An Italian in UA

by AmbroiseFramboise



Series: My Hero(es's) Reincarnations [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Feli leaves everyone confused, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, another bnha one, but they'll be human too, his quirk is weird, i think, some others nations will appear, weaponizing italian stereotypes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroiseFramboise/pseuds/AmbroiseFramboise
Summary: Feliciano Vargas wishes to be a Hero. So what if his Quirk makes him a walking Italian stereotype ? It won't stop him, even if he has to resort to... unusual methods to achieve his dream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! As you can see, I once again started a new story instead of working in the others.  
> I'm weak, I know.
> 
> As usual, it's not beta-ed so there might be some mistakes, sorry about that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it !  
> A-F

Something interesting about the infinite possibilities of the multiple universe theory was the fact that the smallest difference could make a big change in one path. You are a baker in one ? Maybe you are king in another, or a successful singer. Maybe you actually took over the world in some. Who knows ?

Anyway.

As it is, there is a young boy who, in one of those world has actually lived centuries and centuries, seen war and peace alike, fought for his liberty, sometimes won, sometimes lost. Who had been the personification of a country, the human version of the land, guarding it for as long as someone lived there. And still managing somehow to keep a happy face, to laugh, to enjoy life.

But this is not this world. Here, in this day and age of heroism, where almost everyone has a power, this boy is mortal. He is also panicking, in fear of not passing the exam of one of the most prestigious hero schools in all Japan. And isn’t it ironic that he is born in the land of the rising sun and not in Italy ?

His name is Feliciano Veneziano Vargas. 15 years old, born on march 17th. Brown hair, a stubborn curling cowlick refusing to be tamed, and if he opened his eyes you’d see a pair of truly stunning caramel eyes. An average height, quite clumsy, a bit frantic sometimes and too relaxed in others, a lack of body shame and a natural flirt.

His Quirk ? Natural Italian.

His goal ? Become a Hero and help people as well as he could, and prove he wasn’t useless.

“I’m going, Nonno, Fratello* !” he exclaimed, waving his arm quite fast. And promptly tripped to fall on his face.

“Stupido* ! Did you forget to lace your shoes again ?” scowled his twin brother, Lovino, nonetheless tying them for him. It was a skill Feliciano never really managed to perfect. More than half the time, they wouldn’t be properly done, and make him trip. He also refused to wear shoes that closed in another way, too attached to his high laced boots their Grandpa gave him as a gift a year ago.

“Sorry, sorry, ve~.” He smiled, hugging his brother as an apology and goodbye.

“Do your best, and you better not lose or look stupid !” answered Lovino, the words and his tone a bit harsh, but not hurtful as it was his usual way of talking. He insulted everyone, particularly those he loved, as if kind words and signs of affection were a weakness.

Feliciano was quite the opposite. He was never ashamed of his habit to cry when sad, of afraid, or even happy. To shower his loved one in hugs, kisses, and compliments. He smiled all the time and had his heart on his sleeve. (Not that his brother was harder to read, he was pretty obvious. Less maybe, because the empty happy expression he sometimes wore was hard to decipher.)

It didn’t mean he didn’t have a part of darkness in him, an ugly one that he hid as much as possible. But it wasn’t always possible unfortunately. His Quirk was part of the reason (but we’ll come back to this later. It was, after all, rare.)

Once done, Feliciano shouldered his bag and left the big house they inhabited. Fearing being late, he made sure to walk fast. He wished he could drive there, but he was too young for a driving license (even if he knew how to drive already). It’d be so much faster ! But no, he was told he was not old enough, and even when he would be there was little chance he’d get it (or keep it longer than a few days.) He didn’t understand why that one time he tried, he got called a menace and a danger to all. The others were just going too slow, that’s why he almost hit some cars.

Finally, he arrived to UA, who was fortunately not too far from home. He was singing softly when he passed the gates, walking and moving his arms in rhythm.

“Disegna un cerchio, ecco la Terra! Io sono Hetalia.*” he hummed happily, not paying attention to the surprised gazes following him. There were already applicants already dismissing him as an idiot. Rude ! (Well, he was a bit one, but still.) He ignored them easily enough.

Once in the school, all went very fast ; he had to go in one of the exam halls, for the written one. The questions were hard, and he had to remind himself to check regularly if he wasn’t writing it in Italian. It happened often enough, and could be a problem, especially for a test as important as this one. He still managed to do well (or at least he hoped). He wasn’t a bad student in general, but was easily distracted. Thankfully, he liked most of the subjects at school, a few of them like art being particularly easy. He may look and act like an idiot often, it didn’t mean he wasn’t intelligent.

But then, they were led to a big hall, and the Hero Present Mic appeared on the stage. He started with an incredibly loud :

“Everybody, say HEY !” while punching the air with the hand that wasn’t holding the (totally useless) micro.

Feliciano raised his hand as if in class, and answered with a loud and cheerful “Pastaaaaa !”, stopping when everyone looked at him in confusion, the Hero included. He frowned lightly.

“Oh, wait sorry ; HEEEEY !”

Silence.

“Hum, ah…” started Present Mic, bewildered. He quickly got his composure back, and continued.

“Thank you listener !” He then explained the rules, and didn’t try to ask the public to interact again. There was a short interruption, when a boy with glasses called out a curly haired one who was mumbling, and who asked about the fourth robot.

A very big one ? Scary !

He was a bit panicked, but went to his designed location, the training ground F. They had some time to change, but he didn’t need it, his clothes were now his favorite blue and white sailor-style top and shorts.

The others around him blinked, surprised. Wasn’t he wearing a school uniform just before ?

At the enter of the training grounds, the countdown… didn’t happen. Surprised, Feliciano took off running, leaving most of the group in the dust. Literally. He was going that fast. They quickly lost sight of him in the false crumbling city streets. No matter, they had robots to destroy.

It was quite chaotic. People were fighting everywhere. And Feliciano ?

He was hiding in a tomato cardboard box. Looking around in the holes.

He was scared ! The robots where big, and they fired lasers. But he had to be strong ! To win ! So he got out and went to find an adversary. The box would not be used to hide, but to take by surprise enemies.

Somewhere, a bit far, a group of teachers where looking at the different grounds with interest, already noticing a few promising applicants. Right now, they were observing a puzzling one. Despite his foreign name and appearance, he was Japanese, and his Quirk was a mystery.

“Where do all those come from ? Is it his quirk ? He pulled out a cardboard box, plates of pasta, and a dozen white flags he used to hit the robots and patch the wounded applicants. I tough it was some kind of speed enhancement, with how fast he goes.” said Snipe. “What is it listed under ?”

“Let me see, number 1861, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, Quirk ; Natural Italian.” answered Midnight. “It doesn’t help at all.”

“There are chances he’ll manage to get in UA, he destroyed a few robots and won a good amount of rescue points with his tendency to help the others and… give them pasta ? Do we give him points for that ?” questioned Mic. “What’s him and pasta anyway ?”

“It fits his Italian theme ?” mused the heroine

“Doesn’t explain where it come from though.”

“Try to evaluate others instead of chatting about one applicant we might never see again. And Mic, be ready to announce the Zero Pointer, it’s time.” cut Eraserhead.

The two professors and pro-hero jokingly answered with a pseudo-military salute “Yessir !” and went back to their monitor, Mic readying the micro he had in hand to give the warning for the time and the giant robot.

“So, how many will try to fight it this year you think ?”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back in the arena, people had started to run away from the massive robot, not even trying to take it down. (Understandable, it was after all the size of a building.)

Well, most of them anyway.

A few were desperate enough to stay near and attack the few smaller robots remaining, profiting from the fact that there was no more competition.

Feliciano wasn’t one of them at first, and had wanted to run along toward the gate after he finished tying a makeshift splint to the wrist of a brown haired girl.

“There you go, carina*, don’t forget to go to the infirmary after !” he smiled to her, helping the shy girl who hadn’t said a word to her feet.

He was turning on his heels, when an exclamation of terror stopped him in his tracks. He raised his head and looked around, where did the scream come from ? There ! On the high roof of a nearing building !

Someone was there, and probably wouldn’t be able to climb down in time, which would have been fine if it wasn’t in the path of the Zero Pointer. What to do ? He wouldn’t be able to catch them if they jumped, and to destroy the robot seemed impossible.

Was it really ?

He had sworn to his fratello and his nonno that he wouldn’t do that again, unless there was no other choice and to be extremely careful. And no one around.

The situation did reunite all the factors, the person on the roof was too far to be harmed and everyone else had left. He recited the steps in his head ;

1\. Get the object(s). Easy, with just a thought, they were in his hands.

2 and 3. Pull the little thingy and make sure it’s the right side. Done, he didn’t make his usual (and dangerous) mistake.

4\. Aim and throw at fast as possible. He launched the red thing in his hand at the robot.

5\. Take cover. He was good at hiding, and the destroyed street gave all sort of shelter.

6\. Repeat as much as needed. He threw another, and another one, and again.

The Zero Pointer’s feet left the ground and it fell. The explosions and the blast had damaged its legs and unbalanced him enough that it would have a hard time getting up.

“THE EXAM IS OVER !” rang Mic’s voice in the silence that followed the deafening explosion.

Felicano righted up the helmet on his head and made his was toward the exit with a spring in his steps. He had managed to stop the big robot ! Even if it didn’t give points, it was good, right ?

Red devils were scary, but dead useful against big machines !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In their room, the teachers watched him leave, stunned.

“Were those hand-grenades ?” said Snipe.

They rewinded the footage and watched attentively.

“It would appear so”, said Nezu, with a scary glint in his eyes. “Tea ?”

No one answered.

Eraserhead facepalmed. With all the points he managed to get, the boy would land in his class. That and his power was needed for individuals whose Quirks could be extremely dangerous. And if the way the pseudo-Italian used it was an indication, it was mostly subconscious.

“A problem child. Just what I needed, another one with no self-preservation instincts.” He went back to his sleeping bag, laying abandoned in a corner. “A hand-grenade. Really ? I want to say there would hardly be anything worse, but I’m probably wrong and it’d just be tempting fate at this point. This year is going to be troublesome again.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fratello and Nonno : Brother and Grandfather in italian.  
Disegna un cerchio, ecco la Terra! Io sono Hetalia. ; This is part of the Hetalia opening, in Italian. Means "Draw a circle, that's the earth. I am Hetalia."  
Carina ; pretty, cute girl... yes in italian too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! I'm happy to post this, even if it's probably not my best chapter, and a bit fillery. 
> 
> Anyway, as usual, if you see grammatical mistakes, tell me and I'll do my best to correct them. I'm still French, and I still don't have a beta. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it !
> 
> A-F

After a week of waiting, the very anticipated letter arrived. Feliciano was a bit anxious ; he had destroyed the big robot and some smaller ones, but couldn’t say if he had gotten enough points. The thoughts made him shake his arms more frantically than ever at random, much to the displeasure of his brother, who tended to get startled.

That evening, they were eating together a delicious pizza (made in the hope of lifting Feliciano’s spirits up). Lovino was talking, or more exactly ranting about “that idiotic Spaniard” at the cooking school exam, who apparently smiled too much, talked too much, flirted too much and was a general annoyance. Feliciano noted in a corner of his mind that the flush on his brother’s face wasn’t only from anger.

When the sound of the mailbox being used reached their ears, the rant stopped abruptly and their Nonno stood up, before leaving the room to get the mail. They knew from the sound of his hurried steps that the awaited letter was there.

His Nonno, who was very serious (most of the time) at his job, had actually a personality as warm as Feliciano’s with his family and friends. Which is why they weren’t surprised the slightest when he rushed toward them to crush his grandsons into a bear-hug.

“It’s here !” he exclaimed, “Come on, open it quickly !” He was rubbing his scratchy cheek on the top of their heads affectionately. It took almost of minute of protesting, wiggling and pushing for Lovino to manage leaving the embrace.

“Get off old man ! “ he screeched “How can he open it when you’re strangling him and not giving him the letter, uh, stupido ?” He tugged his brother out of the man’s strong arms (not paying attention to the tears and the “my cute grandsons don’t love me anymore !” who were nothing unusual) and snatched the envelope from his grip. He then gave it to his (finally free) brother.

“There ! Open it now, and maybe you’ll stop moping !”

Feliciano did as he was told, but found instead of paper a weird metal disk. Ah wait, there was a slip of paper with instructions. He followed them, setting the metal thing on the floor in front of him and his curious family, and pushed the almost hidden button.

“Waaaaa ! “ Twin shouts of surprise ringed in the air, as the two brothers literally jumped in their grandfather’s arms at the sight of a hologram of All Might suddenly appearing.

“I AM HERE ! Young Vargas, I’m happy to say that your written results were good enough to pass. As from your practical exam, you got eighteen villain points ! Unfortunately, it’s too little to pass. Or it would be if those were the only points one could get ! What kind of hero school doesn’t take in account heroic spirit ? So, I’m proud to say that we award you thirty-five rescue points ! It was a bit hard to calculate, as some of your actions were confusing.” (There, the pro hero mumbled “like the pasta thing”) “Anyway, with both, you PASS. See you soon at UA, were I’ll be teaching and don’t forget to go beyond, PLUS ULTRA !”

And the hologram cut.

“VEEEEE~~~ ! I got in ! Did you see, Fratello, Nonno ? I’m going to UA !” shouted Feliciano after a beat, as he started to run in circles and flap his arms like mad.

“Stupido ! We’re not blind ! And I’m not happy you got into your ridiculous school !” lied Lovino, as if it could hid how glad he was.

Their Nonno gathered them once more in his arms, more gently this time, in a warm loving hug.

“I’m so proud of you, my little Feli.” Then, more excitedly he added : “It calls for a celebration ! I’m getting the wine !”

“Nonno, no ! We’re too young !” shouted Lovino.

“Nonsense, nonsense, come on lighten up a little, your brother got into UA !” waved off the man, already walking toward the kitchen where he kept his bottles.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was twirling, dancing and singing from happiness, obvious to the old argument between them. He was going to UA and become a Hero !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The first day of school came quickly after that. He got his uniform, sent the ideas he had for a hero costume (though he didn’t really need one, as he always somehow found himself wearing clothes that suited more or less the situation. Okay, the sailor uniform he used for exercise wasn’t exactly the norm.)

He got to UA in little time, as his Nonno had decided to drop him at the gate so he wouldn’t be late (he tended to get lost in his head, lost in general, pet any animal he found and chat/flirt with anyone he met).

The gates and the buildings were as impressive as they were the first time (and would probably remain to be so for at least a few weeks, if not months.) He happily made his way inside, waving to his grandfather’s car as it started to leave, and using his brand new pass (in a little plastic pouch dangling like a necklace to avoid misplacing it) to get in.

Once inside the main building, his bouncing steps became a bit more hesitant, as he wasn’t so sure where to go anymore. He still had some time to find his class, but he didn’t know it’s location.

Thankfully, there was a plan of the layout of the rooms, and after asking the way two times, admiring the view from a window and five songs hummed (including the Mission : Impossible theme), he finally found himself in front of the 1-A door.

“Uwaaah, so big !” he exclaimed, before opening it.

And closing it fast, because there was a lot of noises, and explosions inside.

This time, his exclamation wasn’t one of wonder, but of fear.

“Waaaaa, they’re scary, so scary !” 

But he didn’t let it stop him ! No, he was going to be a hero, and heroes weren’t cowards and faced their fears ! He still gripped tight on a white flag and adjusted his helmet so it didn’t fall in front of his eyes. 

With eyes filled with determination, he opened the door once again, and stepped inside of the room. Somehow, he wasn’t the last to arrive, there were probably still around five persons missing. He took in the class, the little desks, the big desk, the windows, and his future classmate… only to realize that the noise had drastically dropped down and that the majority of the others were looking at him. 

He froze, but smiled wide, eyes as shut as ever, and waved to them. 

“Buongiorno ! I’m Vargas Feliciano, it’s nice to meet you !” (he, contrary to his brother, could be polite). 

“Bonjour mon ami” twinkled (?) a blond boy not far from him, winking and generally being sparkly. Feliciano wondered if it was his quirk, he certainly was shiny ! “My name is Aoyama Yuuga. Are you per chance European ? I myself have French roots.” 

“Hum, not really, but kinda ? Yes and no ?” he hesitated. How could he explain without being too confusing. Seeing the puzzled expression of his blond classmate, he continued. “The best way to put it is that I’m Japanese in body, but Italian in soul ve~.” 

“Hum, not really, but kinda ? Yes and no ?” he hesitated. How could he explain without being too confusing. Seeing the puzzled expression of his blond classmate, he continued. “The best way to put it is that I’m Japanese in body, but Italian in soul ve~.” 

It didn’t totally help the other boy, but the other shrugged it off, and soon they were talking about the various kind of cheeses and their use in cooking. If they didn’t always have the same opinions, both admitted that non-European cheese were the worst, and just not real cheese at all. 

They unfortunately didn’t have the time to chat for very long, as the class was interrupted by a… yellow caterpillar ? One as big as a human ! Who had eaten their professor, along with his will to live and ability to be nice, probably. Scary ! 

Some tears gathered in his eyes, but he wiped them off and followed the rest of 1-A to the training grounds, with a brief stop to get changed. He would be strong ! 

“Vargas-kun, is that a white flag ?” asked his new sparkly friend, once he arrived to his side. 

“Hahaha, oops” he said, putting it away, “I always do that when I’m scared. Or nervous.” 

Aoyama-kun eyed the maybe-Italian who couldn’t stay still (and was currently half-dancing where he stood) with a mix of curiosity and hesitation, but didn’t ask any more questions. 

Once everyone was there, their professor Aizawa-sensei explained the exercice… and promptly threatened to expel the one who’d be last. Feliciano almost started to cry again. Though he wasn’t the only one, as a green haired boy with freckles looked about to do the same. He wanted to comfort him, but there was little time as the tests started. 

“Good luck Aoyama-kun ve~ !” he exclaimed when it was his new friend’s turn. 

How impressive ! How sparkly ! His Quirk was a beautiful laser coming from his stomach belt ! His friend managed to be very fast and finish at the same time than the other person competing, a pink skinned and haired girl with horns. (He really needed to learn his classmates names, it wouldn’t do otherwise. And he was sure he’d make nice friends !) 

Soon, if was his turn for the 50 meters dash. Well, it wouldn’t pose a big problem, speed was always one of his strengths. 

He placed himself on the starting line, nodded with a smile at his opponent, a silent boy who looked like a rock and smiled back shyly to him, and shot up at the sound of the signal. Leaving once again the other quite literally in the dust. A few seconds later, he was done and slowed down a bit. 

“4,6 seconds” announced the… robot chronometer ? Uaaa, UA really was technologically advanced ! He jumped up and down a little, excited. He had done very well ! It was nice to use his Quirk in sports for once, he had gotten penalized a few times before because he had carelessly activated it. It wasn’t his fault the professors were scary. 

(As it was, the secret behind his impressive speed was that it happened when he got scared, or was convinced something was chasing him. With that in mind, a simple visualization of an imagined monster trying to get him was enough to get him going, effectively letting him use his superspeed when he wanted to.) 

When the other boy finished, with a more normal score, Feliciano went to him and tried to get to know him. Unfortunately, the shy boy seemed to be mute, and while the simple questions were answered with nods and other easily understood gestures, when it came to important infos like his name, his Quirk or his hobbies it was a lot harder. 

His classmate had tried signing, and Feliciano knew sign language instinctively… But he only knew LIS ( Lingua dei segni italiana, the Italian one) and not JSL (the Japanese one), which was a problem. They had soon realized that the signs were way too different to make correct guesses. 

Oh, well, they’d have to wait to go back in class to get stuff to write on that’s all. He smiled one last time and went to the next test, it was his turn. 

The endurance run was tiring, he was better at sudden burst of speed than sustained effort for a long time ; but no matter ! His head-start had ensured a good score. 

After that, the exercises started to blur together, but he knew he did well in the majority, even if his methods were sometime… creative. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Aizawa was keeping an eye on the most problematic students, all while displaying a bored face. He’d give a lot for a coffee right now. And if only he could chase off All Might without letting the students know that the daft “Symbol of Peace” was there, he’d do it in a heartbeat. 

He was particularly watchful of a few children ; Bakugou and his obvious explosive temper, Midoriya, who was frankly doing an underwhelming performance right now and not even using his Quirk, and Vargas, who was just weird. 

He knew that regular Heroes tended to have quirks to go with their Quirks (Loud personality for a loud voice, endless innuendos who were only half due to a public persona…). But still, this one was just as weird as he had witnessed in the exam. But at least he had an obviously good personality, friendly and accepting (he had continued trying to talk with Koda, even after realizing the boy was pretty much mute. Most would have given up.) 

He could at least confirm that the speed was an aspect of his Quirk and that he could control it, though it didn’t last that long apparently. The grip strength test was… bad. The boy didn’t have noodles for arms but pure strength clearly wasn’t his strong point. But it was not that surprising. 

The boy hadn’t shown any unnatural physical power other than his speed when destroying robots in the exams. 

The pull-ups and side steps were similar, but he was pretty flexible, and did well in the toe-touch. 

No, it’s the rest of the tests who were interesting. 

For the long jump, he got another while flag out of nowhere, a really tall one. And then used it as a pole to do a pole jump, flinging himself quite far in the process. Then the flag just disappeared. It was in his hand, and in a blink it was gone. Just where the hell did it come from ? Was his Quirk some sort of pocket dimension where he mainly stored pasta, flags and cardboard boxes ? (And hand grenades, it wouldn’t do to forget about them.) 

But no, it wouldn’t explain the speed. 

Then finally, Vargas was in line to the ball throw. He had a flag under an arm and a slice of pizza in hand. Though he wasn’t the only one, and had apparently given some to some of his classmates. 

Aizawa resisted the urge to facepalm. This was ridiculous. Was he supposed to be happy it wasn’t a plate of spaghetti ? 

But then, he noticed the interested glint in the pseudo-Italian boy (who was 100 % Japanese by blood). What was he looking at ? It was Yaoyorozu turn and she had managed to make a cannon out of her Quirk, not bad. 

The flag was back in his dimension. 

Oh no. No no no. 

He hoped he would be wrong. But Fate was never kind to him. 

Vargas materialized an old cannon with the Italian coat of arms and blasted the ball away. He even had an old school cannon lighter. 

Damn it. And he still had to do something about Midoriya, who was the next and last student to go. 

He missed his bed and his cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I managed to finish a chapter faster than I usually do xD However I can't promise a fixed date for the next one, and it might be in a month like it could be in five. Sorry about that, but I can't really help it. I'm working on the next chapters of my other stories too, and hoping I can get Alaudidae's new one soon, I'm pretty excited about it.
> 
> There's not much thoughts in this story, or plot, but it's fun to write. 
> 
> I love every kudo, bookmark or comment you leave, they always make my day.
> 
> Don't hesitate to come chat or ask questions on my Tumblr, [Ambroise-Framboise](https://ambroise-framboise.tumblr.com/). (One day, I'll draw art for my fics. One day.)
> 
> A-F

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! 
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr, [Ambroise-Framboise](https://ambroise-framboise.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> A-F


End file.
